Twister
by lifeisboringfictionisbetter479
Summary: Sam and Dean play Twister and some previously suppressed feelings are awakened. WINCEST WARNING. Do not read if that is offensive to you. Otherwise please enjoy! :


Summary: Dean and Sam play Twister and some previously suppressed feelings are awakened.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Warning: WINCEST! DO NOT READ IF THAT CREEPS YOU OUT!

Apologies: Sorry guys I know many people hate Wincest and I usually do to but this story just popped into my head while watching t.v. today and I need to get it out. Again my deepest apologies.

Rating: M

_And for those of you who are not offended by Wincest please R&R. No flames please. But constructive criticism is always welcome. I am always trying to improve my writing._

And so begins my first story to venture into the land of Wincest . . . Hope you enjoy! :)

Twister

Dean Winchester was up to his neck in ancient books and computer print outs and had been doing research for about 7 hours while Sam was at school and his father was at an actual job a few towns over so that he could pay for the house they were currently renting so that the boys could stay in one school for a whole year. Dean heard the front door open and braced himself for the wave of overly happy little brother that was about to hit him since Sam had been ecstatic ever since their dad had told them they were staying in their current town of Gainesville, Kansas for the whole year and his happiness was only added to when their father decided to start giving him an allowance.

Dean looked up from his research as his brother Sam came running through the door with a large paper bag hanging from his arm.

"Hey Dean look what I bought today from the toy store! I bought it with my own money and everything!"

Dean smiled as his 15 year old brother pulled a what looked like a board game out of the paper sack. Although Dean was 19 and thought it was a little odd that his teenage brother was excited about buying a board game at his age he was just happy to see that innocent look of happiness on his brother's face that he hadn't seen since they were little kids.

When Dean saw the game he almost laughed at the memories it brought back, the game was Twister, and Dean remembered playing it at Trina Hopkins' 13th birthday party and if his memory served him correctly the game had been responsible for getting him his first blowjob at just 14!! Ahh the game had served him well in the past. Now Dean thought he understood why Sam was so excited about this game, he was planning to play it with a girl! This time Dean did let out a small chuckle at the thought of Sam getting anywhere past first base with a girl.

"What's so funny Dean?" Sam asked, honestly curious but verging on offended.

"It's nothing dude," Dean said while still smirking a little "It's just that this game brings back some memories. That's all. So, who's gonna play the inaugural game with you?"

Sam blushed and though Dean thought he knew why he was incredibly surprised by the answer he received.

"Well, I was hoping y-you would p-play w-with m-me." Sam stammered.

Dean was shocked at his brother's idea, but felt bad for how nervous he had made Sam by laughing so he held back all laughter as he spoke this time.

"Listen, dude. Guys usually play Twister with girls, or a large group of guys and girls even. Two guys don't just play Twister with each other."

Sam looked extremely disheartened "But we're not just two guys, we're brothers, and don't brothers usually do things together?"

Dean immediately took the defensive "We do tons of stuff together man, we're together every day for crying out loud!"

Now it was Sam's turn to get defensive "Oh sure we see each other every day but when is the last time we really did something together?" Dean was about to reply confidently when Sam cut him off "That doesn't have to do with hunting."

Dean's confidence instantly faded as he racked his brain for any memory of spending normal quality time with his brother. "Well we went to the movies just three weeks ago! So there! Ha!"

Sam was not pleased "Dean, we were hunting that demon who possessed people in movie theaters when we did that together."

Dean's smile faded once more. "Well we went to the carnival that one time! That had nothing to do with hunting!"

Sam still was not satisfied with Dean's response "Dean I was six when we did that and if you will recall that is what spawned my fear of the . . . c-word!"

Dean looked puzzled "What? You mean clowns?"

Sam was angry now "Don't say that word out loud! It gives me the willies to even think about them!"

Even Dean felt bad when he realized how little time he had spent with his brother in the past few years but to his credit they were always busy hunting. Which didn't leave much room for recreational activities. However, Dean knew that was no excuse. He should be spending much more time with his brother and that was a fact. In their line of work who knew how long either of them was going to be around.

"Fine," Dean relented "We'll play your game; after I finish this research and we eat dinner. Dad said he'd be gone for about three days so I gotta make sure you get fed."

Sam's face instantly brightened "Thanks Dean! You're the best big brother ever!" Sam ran up to Dean and hugged him full force and Dean felt the newly developed muscles in his brother's chest and arms and to his surprise Dean felt a slight stirring in his jeans that one definitely should not feel when hugging one's brother.

With that Sam ran off to his room to wait until after dinner.

_End chapter one. More to come soon. R&R please and thank you! :)_


End file.
